L'autre temps
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Drago se libère d'une parole pesante qu'il voulait exprimer depuis plus de quarante ans. (2014) One-shot.


L'autre temps

La deuxième fois qu'il aperçut le trio, Drago n'était pas accompagné de son fils, Scorpius, et de sa femme, Astoria. Il n'était pas à la gare en train d'attendre l'embarquement de son héritier dans le Poudlard Express. Non, cette occasion s'était présentée de nombreuses années après qu'il eût fait un signe de tête à ses anciennes connaissances. Ce geste ne représentait rien comparé à ce qu'il aurait voulu leur dire. Pour ses anciens ennemis, ce mouvement aurait peut-être signifié quelque chose... Mais, pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était qu'une ombre de remerciement qui s'était sûrement effacée avec le temps. Il demeurait continuellement un tyran à leurs yeux. Il regrette tout, surtout son arrogance. Qu'avait fait Hermione Granger pour mériter sa haine et son mauvais comportement ? Autrefois, être une Sang-de-Bourbe avait été une excuse raisonnable… Il avait toujours adopté une attitude négative à leur égard. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'on avait portée à Harry. Cependant, Drago avait eu son heure de gloire au cours de sa cinquième année scolaire, quand il avait offert une aide mal placée à Dolores Ombrage.

Maintenant, il était dans la soixantaine et il ne les avait jamais revus. Ils étaient tellement célèbres et devenus des Aurors reconnus. Hermione avait même été pressentie pour le poste de ministre de la magie, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Tant de personnes auraient voté pour elle, Drago y compris. Il ne connaissait personne qui aurait pu endosser aussi parfaitement qu'elle les fonctions de ce rôle. Suite à la Deuxième Guerre qui avait marqué la mort de Lord Voldemort, leur première tâche en tant qu'Aurors avait été d'effectuer des perquisitions dans les maisons des Mangemorts et de détruire tout ce qui aurait pu être utilisé pour faire un mal quelconque. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas touché au manoir, comme s'ils avaient su qu'il allait jeter toutes ses possessions maléfiques. Personne ne devait retrouver ou apercevoir quoi que ce fût pouvant le rattacher à son passé, celui pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu de choix. La marque des ténèbres ne s'était jamais complètement dissipée avec le temps, elle avait laissé place à une tache grise. Toutefois, elle n'était pas informe, et on pouvait toujours identifier le dessin permanent gravé par le grand mage noir lui-même. Drago avait tout essayé pour la faire disparaître, mais ses tentatives étaient restées vaines. Depuis le jour où cet emblème avait marqué sa chair, il avait dû constamment porter des manches longues. Faute à cela, l'été était presque insupportable. Mais, aujourd'hui, cela lui importait peu.

Une pensée le hantait depuis des décennies. Il avait si souvent entendu parler d'eux dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il n'avait jamais pu les revoir. Néanmoins, au moment présent, il savait où les trouver. Récemment, il était allé visiter Luna et lui avait dit à quel point il était désolé de ses actions passées. Il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Et, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils aimaient séjourner, à l'aide du Polynectar, dans le monde des moldus afin d'obtenir une pause de leur popularité. Même Ron ne jouissait plus autant de sa célébrité, surtout depuis que sa vie personnelle était régulièrement étalée dans le journal. Luna avait accompagné Drago dans un café, quelque part à Paris, et lui avait montré qui ils étaient. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais révéler leur secret. Pas même à son propre fils qui était ami avec Albus Severus Potter. Ils ressemblaient réellement à des Moldus, assis là, discutant tranquillement à la table qui se situait dans un recoin sombre du restaurant. Il s'était assuré qu'aucun visage familier ne se trouvait dans les parages et s'était dirigé vers eux, la tête basse.

Ils avaient cessé de parler lorsqu'ils l'avaient reconnu. Quand Drago regarda Harry, il pouvait presque imaginer une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du moldu dont il avait emprunté l'apparence. Les mots qu'il avait envie de dire étaient coincés dans sa gorge, mais il réussit finalement à articuler d'une voix brisée :

─ Je m'excuse.

Après un long moment de silence, alors que Drago commençait à s'éloigner, ils lui répondirent en même temps :

─ On te pardonne.

Et, puis, Harry lui tendit la main et dit :

─ Scorpius est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il est toujours le bienvenu chez nous. Également, Hermione a créé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Draco serra la main d'Harry et accepta l'invitation de se joindre à leur table. Hermione lui demanda gentiment de lui montrer ce qui restait de sa marque des ténèbres et, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle murmura :

─ _Nibula_.

À la grande joie de Draco, la marque disparut complètement.

─ Hermione a créé ce sort il y a vingt ans, personne ne le connait sauf nous. Un peu semblable au charme de fidélité, il ne peut être utilisé que par nous et les personnes qui partagent notre sang. Maintenant, va, et vit librement. Tu as amplement payé ton erreur, dit Ron à Drago.

Ce dernier sourit et leur fit la promesse de trouver une explication logique à sa femme, puisqu'il ne serait pas en mesure de lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, faute de la magie de l'enchantement. Il sortit du café et se rendit à une boutique afin de se procurer, pour la première fois depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard, des vêtements à manches courtes.

FIN

* * *

 _ **révisé par V.**_


End file.
